musicafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Justin Timberlake
Justin Randall Timberlake (n. Memphis, Tennessee, 31 de enero de 1981)Internet Movie Database, Justin Timberlake: Date of Birth es un cantante, compositor, productor discográfico, instrumentista, bailarín y actor estadounidense. Adquirió fama al ser el principal vocalista de la banda 'N Sync. Ha ganado cinco premios Grammy y un Emmy. En el año 2002, lanzó su primer álbum como solista, Justified, del cual fueron vendidas 7 millones de copias alrededor del mundo.Terra, Justin Timberlake preparado para Future Sex / Love Sounds Su segundo disco, FutureSex/LoveSounds, fue lanzado en septiembre de 2006 llegando a vender más de 8 millones de copias alrededor del mundoUnited World Chart, TOP ACHIEVEMENTS ALBUMS, 2003-2007 y posicionando tres sencillos en el primer lugar de las listas de popularidad de Estados Unidos: "SexyBack", "My love" y "What goes around... comes around". También ha incursionado en el área empresarial: es el presidente y consejero delegado de su propio sello discográfico, Tennman Records''Terra, ''El cantante Justin Timberlake crea su propia casa discográfica, 29 de mayo de 2007. y es, junto a su amigo Trace Ayala, dueño del restaurante Southern Hospitality''Terra, ''Justin Timberlake se consolida como restaurantero, 17 de julio de 2007. y de la marca de ropa William Rast.Los 40 Principales, Justin Timberlake debuta en el mundo de la moda con su línea 'William Rast', 20 de octubre de 2006. Biografía Justin Timberlake, hijo de Randall Timberlake y Lynn Bomar, nació en Memphis, Tennessee. Su abuelo paterno, Charles L. Timberlake, era un ministro de la Iglesia Bautista, por lo que a Justin le fue inculcada esa religión (aunque él se considera "más espiritual que religioso", sigue siendo cristiano). Sus padres se divorciaron en el año 1985 y ambos se han vuelto a casar. Su madre, que ahora dirige una compañía de entretenimiento llamada Just-in Time Entertainment, se casó con el banquero Paul Harless cuando Justin tenía 5 años de edad. Su padre, un director de coro en una Iglesia Bautista, tiene dos hijos con su actual esposa Lisa: Jonathan y Stephen, nacidos en 1993 y 1998, respectivamente. Laura Chwieseni, una hermanastra de Justin, murió justo tras nacer en 1997 y fue mencionada por él como "mi ángel en el cielo" en la sección de agradecimientos de uno de sus álbumes. Timberlake creció en Millington, un pequeño pueblo justo al norte de Memphis. Su primera experiencia musical fue interpretando canciones country en el programa de televisión busca talentos Star Search, bajo el nombre de Justin Randall. En 1993 obtuvo verdadera fama al unirse al grupo de niños que participaban en el programa de televisión The Mickey Mouse Club. Allí conoció a su futura pareja sentimental Britney Spears, a su compañera de giras Christina Aguilera y a su futuro compañero de banda JC Chasez. Cuando el show terminó en 1995, Timberlake reclutó a Chasez para participar en 'N Sync, el nuevo grupo que el productor Lou Pearlman estaba planeando junto a Chris Kirkpatrick. En 1999, Justin interpretó a Jason Sharpe en la película para televisión Model Behavior. Trayectoria 1995-2002: 'N Sync El grupo 'N Sync se formó en 1995 y comenzó su carrera en el año 1996 en Alemania. Dos años más tarde logró el éxito en Estados Unidos. En el año 2000 lanzaron el álbum más rápidamente vendido de todos los tiempos,MTV, Biografías: N SYNC No Strings Attached, del cual se vendieron 2,4 millones de copias durante la primera semana en el mercado. En el 2002, tras concluir la gira Celebrity Tour, la banda decidió tomar un descanso. En ese momento, Timberlake comenzó a trabajar en su disco como solista. El álbum fue la transición de su imagen de adolescente a una apariencia más sensual y madura. Pasado el tiempo, Justin declaró a la revista Rolling Stone que estaba preocupado por el manejo que Lou Pearlman estaba dándole a la banda y que estaba siendo estafado monetariamente.La Nación, París: Timberlake promociona disco, lunes 18 de diciembre de 2006. 2002-2004: Justified En agosto de 2002, tras pasar meses grabando su álbum Justified, Timberlake actuó en la ceremonia de entrega de los premios MTV Video Music Awards, donde presentó el primer sencillo: "Like I Love You". La canción alcanzó el puesto número 11 de la lista de popularidad Billboard Hot 100. El 5 de noviembre de 2002, Justified salió a la venta. El disco fue un éxito, aunque vendió considerablemente menos copias que sus anteriores álbumes junto a 'N Sync. Debutó en el puesto número 1 del Billboard 200, vendiendo 450.000 copias en su primera semana. En cifras generales, se vendieron más de 3 millones de copias en Estados Unidos y más de 7 millones en todo el mundo. El disco también fue aclamado por la crítica especializada, debido a la influencia R&B que los productores Timbaland y The Neptunes habían puesto en él, aunque algunos consideraron que era una imitación del estilo de Michael Jackson. Del álbum se desprendieron cuatro exitosos singles, incluyendo "Cry me a river" y "Rock your body", los que estuvieron dentro de los 10 temas más populares. Timberlake promocionó el álbum yendo de gira junto a Christina Aguilera en el año 2003, el tour se denominó Justified/Stripped. El grupo The Black Eyed Peas estuvo a cargo de la apertura en varios de los conciertos de la gira. Por su parte, Timberlake participó en su exitoso single "Where is the love?" sin aparecer en los créditos ni en el video musical de la canción. El sello discográfico de Justin no quería que él participara en aquella canción, temiendo que se desconcentrase la atención de sus lanzamientos como solista. Aún así, Timberlake interpretó la canción junto a The Black Eyed Peas en vivo en la ceremonia de entrega de los premios MTV Europe Music Awards del año 2003. A finales de ese año, Justin grabó la canción "I'm lovin' it", que se utilizó para la campaña publicitaria de la cadena de comida rápida McDonald's. Éste contrato le otorgó a Timberlake una suma estimada de 6 millones de dólares americanos (casi 4 millones de euros). 2004–2006: Colaboraciones y actuación Timberlake dejó su carrera musical en reposo para comenzar a mostrar otra faceta: la actuación. El primer rol que desempeñó durante ésta época fue el de un periodista en la película Edison Force,IMDB, Edison (2005) que fue filmada en el año 2004 y fue lanzada directamente en vídeo el 18 de julio de 2006 conocida en España bajo el nombre de Edison, la ciudad sin ley. También actuó en los filmes Alpha Dog,IMDB, Alpha Dog (2006) Black Snake Moan''IMDB, ''Black Snake Moan (2006) y prestó su voz para el personaje "Artie" en la película animada Shrek III,IMDB, Shrek the Third (2007) estrenada el 18 de mayo de 2007. Además, encarnó a un joven Elton John en el vídeo musical del propio Elton "This train don't stop there anymore".IMDB, Elton John: The Red Piano (2005) (TV) Justin continuó grabando junto a otros artistas. Tras "Where is the love?", Justin colaboró nuevamente con The Black Eyed Peas en la canción "My style" del álbum Monkey Business (2005). También participó en el tema "Work it", que fue incluido en el disco de remezclas del rapero Nelly en 2003. Mientras grababa la canción "Signs" junto a Snoop Dog, Justin descubrió que tenía problemas en su garganta. El 5 de mayo de 2005, Timberlake se sometió a una operación para remover unos nódulos que tenía en dicha zona. Se le aconsejó no cantar, ni hablar en voz alta por lo menos unos meses.Los 40 Principales, Justin Timberlake, sin voz por una operación en la garganta, 4 de mayo de 2005. En el año 2005, Justin instaló su propio sello discográfico, Tennman Records. 2006-presente: FutureSex/LoveSounds Timberlake realizó un cameo en el video musical de Nelly Furtado y Timbaland "Promiscous". Lanzó su segundo álbum como solista, FutureSex/LoveSounds, el 12 de septiembre de 2006.Coveralia, El nuevo álbum de Justin Timberlake se llamará "Futuresex Lovesounds", miércoles 21 de junio de 2006. El álbum debutó en la primera posición de la lista Billboard,Los 40 Principales, Justin Timberlake se impone a Beyoncé y Shakira en el nº 1 de singles británico, 4 de septiembre de 2006. vendiendo 684.000 copias en su primera semana.Los 40 Principales, Justin Timberlake sigue arrasando y logra el 'doblete' en las listas de EE UU, 21 de septiembre de 2006. Es el álbum con mayores ventas en la tienda de música digital iTunesLa Palabra, Justin suma logros, 3 de septiembre de 2007. y rompió el récord alcanzado por la banda británica Coldplay del mayor número de ventas digitales en una semana. El disco fue producido por Timbaland y Danja, will.i.am, Rick Rubin y el propio Timberlake. Incluye colaboraciones de Three 6 Mafia, T.I. y will.i.am. El primer sencillo del álbum, "SexyBack", fue interpretado por Justin en el show de apertura de los premios MTV Video Music Awards del año 2006 y alcanzó el puesto número 1 de la lista Billboard Hot 100, donde permaneció por siete semanas consecutivas.Los 40 Princiales, Evanescence le gana a The Killers la partida por el nº 1 de álbumes en EE UU, 13 de octubre de 2006. "My love", el segundo single del álbum, también producido por Timbaland y con colaboraciones del rapero T.I., alcanzó el número 1 de la lista Billboard Hot 100,Univision, Justin vuelve a la cima, 28 de febrero de 2007. así como el tercer sencillo "What Goes Around.../...Comes Around".Numeros1.com, Justin Timberlake: Números 1 En octubre de 2006, Timberlake dijo que se concentraría más en su carrera musical que en la actuación, especificando que abandonar la industria de la música sería "algo tonto a éstas alturas".''PR-Inside.com, ''Timberlake: "I will never take a break from music", 13 de octubre de 2006. Él fue el invitado especial para cantar durante el desfile de moda de Victoria's Secret del año 2006.Trendencias.com, Los ángeles de Victoria's Secrets, 22 de noviembre de 2006. En enero de 2007, Timberlake inició la gira de conciertos FutureSex/LoveShow. El cuarto sencillo del álbum FutureSex/LoveSounds fue "Summer Love/Set the Mood (Interlude)" en Estados Unidos y "LoveStoned/I Think She Knows (Interlude)" en Reino Unido. Otros trabajos A finales del año 2002, Justin fue la primera celebridad en aparecer en el programa de televisión Punk'd, un espacio dedicado a hacer bromas a personajes famosos, conducido por el actor Ashton Kutcher. Tres episodios más tarde, Timberlake fue quien intervino en el show para hacerle una broma a Kelly Osbourne y luego, en el año 2003, Justin parodió a Kutcher y su programa en uno de los episodios de Saturday Night Live. En el año 2004, la cadena de televisión ABC contrató a Justin para que escribiera una canción para su cobertura de la NBA. En el año 2005 lanzó la línea de vestuario William Rast, vendida en las tiendas Bloomingdale's, junto a su amigo de la infancia Trace Ayala y en octubre de ese mismo año, la Asociación Grammy premió a Justin por sus esfuerzos humanitarios en Tenessee, junto al escritor y director Craig Brewer, quien también es nativo de ese lugar. En septiembre de 2006, se publicó la noticia de que Justin estaba trabajando en el nuevo álbum de la banda Duran Duran.10musica.com, Justin Timberlake produce a Duran Duran, 19 de septiembre de 2006. En noviembre, él fue el encargado de conducir la ceremonia de entrega de los premios MTV Europe Music Awards.Starmedia, Timberlake, protagonista absoluto de los MTV Europa, 3 de noviembre de 2006. El 16 de diciembre de ése mismo año, fue el conductor y el artista invitado del programa de TV estadounidense Saturday Night Live. Durante ésta aparición, Justin y el comediante Andy Samberg interpretaron la canción Dick in a box, la cual algunas estaciones de radio emitieron como un single no-oficial de Timberlake. El video musical de la canción se convirtió en uno de los más vistos en el sitio YouTube. En el año 2007, Justin colaboró con el tercer álbum del rapero 50 Cent, Curtis. Timberlake y Timbaland aparecen acreditados en la canción "Ayo technology", que fue el cuarto sencillo del disco. En abril de aquel año, Timberlake fue visto a la entrada de un estudio de grabación junto a la cantante Madonna,Rolling Stone Argentina, Madonna y Justin Timberlake, juntos, 12 de abril de 2007. con quien colaboró en el single "4 Minutes". Días más tarde, el Museo Madame Tussauds de Londres presentó la estatua de cera de Timberlake, coincidiendo con el término de su gira musical en Inglaterra. En julio, Justin inauguró el restaurante Southern Hospitality en Nueva York. El menú, elogiado por la prensa especializada,HoyMujer.com, El restaurante de Justin Timberlake en Nueva York, elogiado por la prensa se basa en platos típicos del lugar de nacimiento de Timberlake. Otros restaurantes en los que Timberlake es co-propietario son Chi (cuya especialidad es la comida china y está ubicado dentro del Hyatt Hotel de Hollywood)Terra, ¡Justin Timberlake al desnudo! y Destino (que ofrece comida italiana en Manhattan, Nueva York).Los 40 Principales, Justin Timberlake abre un restaurante italiano en Nueva York, 9 de diciembre de 2005. El 7 de marzo de 2008, Justin adquirió, a través de su productora Reveille Productions, los derechos para realizar la versión en inglés de la telenovela peruana "Mi problema con las mujeres", la cual será transmitida por la señal NBC. Cuatro días más tarde, Timberlake apadrinó a la cantante Madonna en su ingreso al Salón de la Fama del Rock. Justin acudió a la ceremonia y la presentó diciendo: "El mundo está lleno de mujeres que quieren ser como Madonna. Yo mismo he tenido citas con algunas, pero sólo hay una Madonna verdadera". Cuando Madonna lanzó su álbum Hard Candy a fines de abril de 2008, Timberlake la acompañó en un concierto que la cantante ofreció en el club Roseland de Nueva York. Juntos interpretaron "4 minutes" ante una audiencia de 2.200 personas, entre los cuales había periodistas, invitados VIP y un grupo de personas que había ganado un concurso de la empresa Verizon para presenciar el show gratis. Justin también participó en el video musical del single, dirigido por el dúo Jonas & François, que fue filmado entre el 30 de enero y el 1 de febrero de 2008 en Londres. En junio de 2008, Timberlake lanzó su propia línea de perfumes junto a la marca Givenchy. Una de las actividades que realizó fue promocionar en París el nuevo perfume masculino Play. También se difundieron a través de Internet las fotografías publicitarias de la fragancia, en las que se ve a Justin en un estudio de grabación, en una terraza y dentro de un avión. Al mes siguiente, Timberlake ofició como anfitrión de la decimosexta entrega de los premios ESPY, entregados por el canal ESPN a los deportistas más destacados. Controversia Relación con Britney Spears El término de su relación sentimental con Britney Spears causó un gran revuelo en los medios de comunicación en marzo de 2002, no obstante y rodeados de muchos rumores de infidelidad, ninguno de los dos especificó la razón de la separación.Infobae, Antiguo amor de Britney sale al rescate Cuando Justin lanzó el sencillo "Cry Me a River" en 2003, se especuló que la letra de la canción tenía relación directa con su separación con Britney y una supuesta infidelidad por parte de ésta. La versión cobró importancia al estrenarse el video musical de la canción, ya que aparecía un triste Justin, acompañado de una mujer rubia, muy similar a Britney, en un ambiente lluvioso y melancólico. Con respecto a la enigmática virginidad de Britney Spears, todo quedó claro cuando Timberlake le concedió una entrevista a Barbara Walters en noviembre de 2002, donde aseguró que él había sido "el primer hombre" de Britney.Emol, especial de Britney Spears, Jugando a ser grande En agosto de 2003, Spears hizo sus descargos en la revista W'', aclarando que ''"sólo me he acostado con una persona en toda mi vida. Fue al cabo de dos años de haber comenzado mi relación con Justin. Yo pensé que él era el elegido, pero me equivoqué. Nunca pensé que iría a lo de Bárbara Walters para traicionarme."''Terra, ''Britney Spears: ninguna virgen, 8 de julio de 2003. Super Bowl XXXVIII El 2 de febrero de 2004, durante el entretiempo de la trigésima octava versión del Super Bowl, Timberlake interpretó "Rock your body" junto a Janet Jackson. Mientras bailaba y cantaba frente a una audiencia de más de 100 millones de telespectadores, Justin arrancó la parte del traje que cubría el seno izquierdo de Janet, provocando así que más de la tercera parte de los Estados Unidos y el público presente viera el pezón de Jackson adornado por una pequeña joya metálica con forma de sol.El Mundo, Una comprometedora escena entre Janet Jackson y Timberlake en la Super Bowl enfrenta a CBS y MTV, lunes 2 de febrero de 2004. Muchos lo consideraron una falta a la moral. Posteriormente, Janet se disculpó públicamente a través de un vídeo,El Clarín, La cantante Janet Jackson se disculpó por mostrar su seno, 5 de febrero de 2004. sin embargo, la diminuta joya que cubría su seno hizo que pocos creyeran esa versión y que se pensara que todo estaba preparado con anticipación.BBC Mundo, Pecho de Jackson provoca investigación, 2 de febrero de 2004. Justin, por su parte, aseguró que fue una experiencia algo vergonzosa y que él no estaba enterado de que pasaría eso a mitad del show.Diario C, Timberlake se disculpó por haber descubierto seno de Jackson, 2 de febrero de 2004. Tras este acontecimiento, Janet desistió de participar en la entrega de los premios Grammy que tuvo lugar días después, pero Timberlake sí asistió.Los 40 Principales, Los organizadores de los Grammy retiran a Janet Jackson de la lista de presentadores, 5 de febrero de 2004. Consumo de drogas El 16 de julio de 2006, Justin concedió una entrevista al periódico británico The Guardian, donde admitió haber consumido drogas.The Guardian, 'I'm bringing back sexy', domingo 16 de julio de 2006.Rolling Stone Latinoamérica, Justin: "Me he drogado mucho", 18 de julio de 2006. Cuando se le preguntó si alguna vez había deseado ser el presidente de Estados Unidos, él respondió: "Ya he consumido demasiadas drogas... Ya he inhalado y ya he... quién sabe. No sé si quiero esa responsabilidad". Luego de decir esta frase, Justin se disculpó argumentando que "soy como cualquier persona, me emborracho completamente, he consumido la cantidad justa de drogas y me han pillado con los pantalones abajo. Simplemente me aseguro de que no haya cámaras a mi alrededor". Críticas a American Idol En agosto de 2006, Justin criticó al popular programa de televisión American Idol diciendo que "lo encuentro ridículo".Terra, Justin Timberlake critica a American Idol, 17 de agosto de 2006. También señaló que el ganador de esa temporada, Taylor Hicks, "puede ser simpático y esforzado, pero no canta absolutamente nada". Vida personal Justin tuvo dos romances en su adolescencia, el primero con una colegiala y el otro con la aspirante a cantante Veronica Finn. Ambas relaciones terminaron infelizmente. Tiempo después, Timberlake mantuvo un romance con la cantante Britney Spears, que había trabajado junto a él en el show The Mickey Mouse Club. Esta relación terminó abruptamente en marzo de 2002. Según los rumores, la principal causa de la ruptura fue una supuesta infidelidad de Spears con el coreógrafo Wade Robson,VH1 Latino, Justin vs. Britney: La Guerra Comienza amigo de la pareja. El término de la relación inspiró la letra de la canción "Cry me a river", uno de los temas más populares de Timberlake. A mediados de 2002, a Justin se le relacionó con la actriz y bailarina Jenna DewanTerra, Justin Timberlake, el más sexy y con la actriz Alyssa Milano. Timberlake comenzó a salir con la actriz Cameron Diaz luego de encontrarse en la ceremonia de entrega de los premios Kid's Choice Awards en abril de 2003.Estereofonica.com, Cameron Díaz y Justin Timberlake oficialmente confirmaron su nueva soltería, viernes 12 de enero de 2007. Aunque la prensa de farándula aseguraba la separación de la pareja hacía tiempo, ellos anunciaron su ruptura a comienzos de 2007, sólo unas pocas semanas después de que Diaz presentara a Justin como artista invitado del programa Saturday Night Live. En mayo de 2007, los chismes de una supuesta relación entre Timberlake y la actriz Jessica Biel pasaron a ser ciertos cuando aparecieron fotografías de la pareja besándoseTerra, Jessica Biel y Justin Timberlake a punto de asumir su romance, 25 de mayo de 2007. mientras cenaban junto al productor Timbaland y al futbolista Alan Smith en el Reino Unido. En junio de 2008, y mientras promocionaba un perfume en Francia, Timberlake confesó sufrir un trastorno obsesivo-compulsivo referente al orden, la limpieza y los objetos alineados correctamente. Discografía Los álbumes y singles de Justin Timberlake generalmente se lanzan en muchos países del mundo. A continuación se especifican los datos correspondientes a Estados Unidos (US), Reino Unido (UK), Canadá (CAN), Australia (AUS), Nueva Zelanda (NZ), Alemania (ALE), Austria (AUT), Suiza (SUI) y Francia (FRA). (Nota: el número pequeño entre paréntesis indica el número de semanas que permaneció en la posición número uno.) Álbumes Singles Filmografía * Longshot (2000) * Model Behavior (2000) * On the Line (2001) * Edison Force (2005) * Alpha Dog (2006) * Black Snake Moan (2007) * Shrek III (voz) (2007) * Southland Tales (2008) * The Love Guru (2008) * The Open Road (2008) Premios :Véase Anexo:Premios de Justin Timberlake Enlaces externos *Sitio Web Oficial (en inglés) *Justin Timberlake en Yahoo! Música *Justin Timberlake en Rolling Stone (en inglés) *Justin Timberlake en Billboard (en inglés) *Justin Timberlake en Open Directory Project (en inglés) Referencias Categoría:Actores de Estados Unidos Categoría:Cantantes de Estados Unidos Categoría:Artistas de música dance Categoría:Músicos de pop Categoría:Nacidos en 1981